


Happy or Cute Spies are Forever fics

by GoldfishOverAnOpenFlame, TheAlpacalypse



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Short, There is a cat that likes getting covered in Rainbow Sprinkles. Honestly I relate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldfishOverAnOpenFlame/pseuds/GoldfishOverAnOpenFlame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlpacalypse/pseuds/TheAlpacalypse
Summary: I feel like this fandom, at least at this point in time has a lot of sad fics.  So I made some short fluffy one shots in the hope of cheering myself up from the end of Spies are Forever.They will mostly be from prompt generators but I might add in funny scenerios if I think of any
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 25
Kudos: 32





	1. Wind in Your Hair and Sunglasses in Your Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an OTP prompt generator by Elisaz. For this chapter the prompt was: Owen tucking Curt's hair behind his ear to help him get it out of his face. If you are interested here's the generator: https://prompts.neocities.org/?otp2=Owen

Owen opened his eyes and gazed down the grassy hill. The grass was slowly waving in the slight breeze. Curt shifted on his shoulder for the umpteenth time squashing a part of Owen's sleeve underneath him.  
"Curt, please stop moving. My arm's gotten cold already," Owen requested.  
"But my hair's in my face," Curt looked up at Owen and stuck out his lower lip. "Also, you're completely covered by a warm towel."  
"It's not a warm towel," Owen bickered, "It's a beach towel, and besides there's wind getting in through the side."  
"Nope. Not true. I would feel it," Curt said playfully, shaking his head.  
"No, you wouldn't, you're always like 10x warmer than me."  
"8.5x at most. And yes, I would. And I do. It's coming from where the sun is setting. It's pushing my hair in my face."  
"Well you were the one who wanted to be on this side of the hill. Away from the sun."  
"Only 'cause you don't want me to steal your sunglasses."  
"They're my cool sunglasses," Owen paused for a second. "And they don't even fit your nose well."  
"That's not true. I look great in those glasses. And in everything else. Just especially those."  
"You're lucky I'm madly in love with you." Owen shook his head slowly with a smirk on his face.  
Curt looked put out for a moment, "The store lady said they looked great and-"  
"She was trying to sell them to you Curt." Owen interjected patiently trying to suppress an indulgent smile. He was mostly failing.  
"The other lady too. You know the one with the cool umbrella. With the tacos on it. She said they complemented my eyes," Curt finished proudly.  
"She was flirting Curt. Then you said and I quote 'Thanks, they're my boyfriend's.' Then, you pointed to me. She looked so embarrassed. She practically fled after apologizing to me."  
"She did?" Curt looked slightly amazed.  
"Yeah she did, you were just to busy admiring how they looked in the window of that pizza shop. Yorkside's Pizza I think it's called. You know, the one on York street." Owen explained.  
"The one near the good ice cream place? Ashley's?" Curt asked propping himself up on his elbow so he could see Owen better.  
"Yep." Owen said.  
"Wow." Curt said leaning back into the grass.  
"Hey, stop moving, now I'm even colder." Owen gestured towards his shoulder. "Put your head back already."  
Curt did as he was told. Then he shifted again. Owen cleared his throat pointedly.  
"What? There's hair in my face again." Curt said  
"Oh. My. God. I'll get it then." Owen tucked the offending hair behind Curt's ear and kissed his temple.  
All was right with the world. Until Curt asked the question that indirectly caused his bed to be filled with packing peanuts later that week, 'Hey was anyone else flirting with me?"


	2. A Joke for Your Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen's been doing paperwork and it takes forever. Curt is bored and decides to tell him a joke just to see his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was: Curt telling Owen a dumb joke just to see his smile. It came from this generator - https://prompts.neocities.org/?otp2=Owen

"Owen, hey Owen," Curt Mega, the world's greatest spy, peeked around Owen's desk like a golden retriever puppy almost knocking a mug of what was either coffee or hot chocolate off Owen's desk.  
Owen adjusted the mug with his free hand and continued writing on official looking documents. His forehead was creased, his reading glasses were fogged, and he gave the impression of a man slogging through a pool of quicksand and caterpillars only to reach a glass of Mike's Hard Lemonade. His fingers were clenched on the pen he was using. He scribbled something out and reached for his whiteout.  
"Owen!" Curt jabbed Owen pointedly in the side of his stomach.  
"Yes?" Owen looked up and quickly plastered on a smile.  
"Why do fish live in salt water?" Curt asked.  
"Is this a joke or do you want the real answer? Because you of all people should know that not all fish actually live in salt-" Owen was cut off quickly.  
"It was a joke and you just almost ruined it. Now Owen, dear, shush." Curt paused thinking.  
"You know, I'm pretty sure you just killed the joke. Like it's really dead now. As your punishment for the death of that joke," Curt paused to consider. "You must take at least a five-minute break from work to spend with me. I'm bored and we haven't talked since yesterday at breakfast."  
Owen grumbled something indecipherable under his breath and continued using his whiteout.  
"You've been working for hours and are literally running on sugar and caffeine. You deserve a nice long break." Curt bargained winningly, wiggling his eyebrows.  
Owen said shaking his head reluctantly, "No, love, I'm sorry but, it's paperwork and it must get done."  
"I'll even tell you the ending to the joke," Curt wheedled. He poked Owen again. The whiteout smeared and Owen rubbed his eyes wearily. Curt poked him again.  
"Fine, five minutes, but only because I need to pee anyways." Owen said walking off to the bathroom.  
"At five minutes I won't stop you from leaving. But not a moment before." Curt called after him.  
Once Owen got back Curt dragged him into their bed.  
"It is now officially Snuggle Time," Curt announced as Owen set the timer on his watch for 5 minutes.  
"So what was the ending to that joke?" Owen mumbled into Curt, lightly resting his forehead between Curt's shoulder and neck.  
"It was 'why do fish live in salt water? Because pepper makes them sneeze," Curt answered proudly.  
Owen looked up at Curt and smiled sleepily. It was the first smile he had given all day. Mission success. Curt started soothingly rubbing Owen's back hoping it would lull him to sleep.  
Owen murmured, "you're trying to put me to sleep aren't you?  
"I would never." Curt replied smiling mischievously into Owen's hair and continuing to rub his back. He started quietly humming Singing in the Rain.  
Slowly all of Owen's muscles relaxed sending his forehead into Curt's neck. Not that Curt minded.  
Suddenly, the alarm on Owen's watch went off. Curt started from the sudden noise but Owen didn't react other than shifting further into Curt's neck. Curt softly smiled at the exhausted looking, passed out Owen and murmured "You're free to leave," into his hairline before he turned off the watch, brushed a strand of hair out of Owen's slack face, and got more comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback especially constructive criticism are very much appreciated. Also thanks just reading this.


	3. A very deadly bucket of water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was: Owen tracing their names in the sand. A link to the prompt generator is in the previous chapters.

Owen walked around a huge clump of seaweed to Curt's beach towel with two ice cream cones in hand. Curt had just given up on attempting to surf after getting behind a wave, falling off his board, and getting run over by a twelve year-old who had better control than him (that is to say: nearly none). He was now flopped down on a beach towel in the shade reapplying sunscreen for the second time in as many hours.  
"Here you go," Owen said trading one of the ice cream cones for the sunscreen. He sat down on Curt's towel, nearly squashing Curt, and gazed at the ocean. The twelve year-old that had run over Curt seemed to be doing better and had just narrowly missed a toddler and was guiltily moving as quickly as they could away from the toddler's parents dragging the board behind them like an uncooperative tail.  
As Owen finished applying sunscreen and Curt finished his ice cream and gazed at the ocean.  
"Do you want to make a sand castle with me?" he asked.  
"Sure."  
Owen was selected to grab a bucket and fill it with water. When he got back Curt was turned around and crouched gathering sand. Owen saw his opportunity and dumped the water on Curt's head.  
Curt sputtered for a couple seconds before turning around with an evil grin on his face. Owen dropped the bucket in the sand and bolted. He ran past the ice cream stand and took refuge behind a picture of a cartoony turtle.   
He peeked out from behind the turtle and saw Curt approaching with water sloshing over the edges of the bucket. Owen turned around and realized that there was no escape behind him, just plants. He made a split second decision and fled from his hiding place, trying to give Curt a wide berth while he escaped towards the ocean.  
Tiny waves of foam lapped at Owen's feet as he cupped his hands so that they filled with water. He saw Curt's shadow at his shoulder so he flung his hands over his head hoping to catch Curt in the shoulder with a spray of water.  
He heard spitting sounds and turned to laugh at Curt just in time to have the bucket overturned on his head. Owen closed his eyes and desperately tried ignore the stinging as salt water got in his eyes, nose, and mouth. Owen started coughing and rubbing at his eyes with his arm.  
'Hey, stop rubbing your eyes," Curt grabbed Owen's arms.   
After a couple seconds of squinting Owen opened his eyes fully and looked up at Curt. He half-heartedly splashed at Curt.   
"You poured a bucket of salt water on my face."   
"You ambushed me."  
"My eyes still hurt"  
"I didn't mean to aim for your eyes." Curt protested. "And anyways I'm sorry. Do you want me to kiss it better?"   
"Next time aim for my feet." Owen said allowing the kiss.  
They walked back to their beach towels where Owen's half melted ice cream cone was sitting sadly. After disposing of the ice cream cone the couple sat their drawing things in the sand and watching that very determined twelve year-old get the hang of surfing (after crashing into practically everyone within a thirty foot radius).  
"Look, I drew our names on the sandcastle."   
"It looks majestic," Curt responded. And it did with the sun setting behind the mini-castle and a bit of blue melted ice cream serving as the moat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me complements or constructive criticism. Thanks for reading.


	4. Carrying the Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's prompt was, "Curt trying to be quiet while Owen is napping." The link to the prompt generator is in Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason the chapter name is Carrying the Banner other than it kind of fits is because I rewatched Newsies today and the only lyrics that got stuck in my head were the words, "Out there, Carrying the banner." Since that's been on repeat in my head for close to an hour and a half now I figured I would honor that lyric's persistence.

Curt placed his foot down. **Creak**. He froze, nothing else moved. _Good_. This time he slid his foot across the floorboards desperately hoping for silence. **Creeeak**. _Shit_.

"Curt, what're you doing?" a half awake Owen asked.

"Nothing." Curt discreetly dropped the banner out of Owen's sight.

"Liar," Owen said fondly. "You're doing something." 

"Can you just, maybe, pretend to be asleep for like, five or ten more minutes? Please?" Curt asked.

"Love, I could go back to sleep. Just wake me up soon because I would like to make some tea."

"Cool, I'll wake you in a few," Curt said as he picked up the fabric after Owen closed his eyes. Even breathing soon filled the room. Then Curt made his move. He rushed to the tape dispenser and quickly grabbed it.

He darted across the floor with the stealth of a ninja trying to catch a squirrel. Then he checked to make sure Owen was still asleep. He appeared to be. Curt took the tape and hung his banner up so that it was the first thing Owen would see when he woke up.

The banner said in multi-colored bubble letters, "Happy Half Birthday" then beneath that, "I love you." Then there was a sunglasses emoji Curt had drawn then hot glued onto the banner.

Curt had ordered the banner about 5 days ago and it had arrived within the nick of time. He checked that the corners were taped to the wall and not Owen's favorite painting then stepped back. The backs of his knees rammed into the bed. _Maybe I should see it from Owen's angle. Make sure it's good before I wake him._

Curt climbed under the covers next to Owen and adjusted his head on the pillow before closing his eyes. _I should wait a couple minutes before looking to make sure it feels the same as waking up_ he thought. He got comfortable next to Owen and relaxed mimicking sleep. 

Well that backfired. Curt was woken up to Owen playing with his hair. He was draped across Owen's lap and the smell of the pretentious green tea Owen always got was in the air.

Curt blinked his eyes open to see Owen smiling down at him.

"I thought I told you to wake me up because I wanted to make tea. Instead I wake up nearly an hour later with you snoring next to me and a banner up. Thanks for that by the way, but-"

"I don't snore," Curt protested, sticking his tongue out. Owen snorted in a decidedly undignified manner.

"Sure you don't. So what should we do now?" Curt perked up. 

"I'll make you hot chocolate if you make me coffee," he offered.

Owen sighed and gave in, "Ok, just, please restrain yourself this time with the amount of sprinkles or I _will_ throw them out.

"But they're rainbow-" Curt said, dismayed.

"And I will pour them in your hair if you ruin my hot chocolate with them." Owen cackled at Curt's dismayed look.

And that is the beginning of the story of how their next-door neighbor's cat, Martin the Martini, got glued to several containers of rainbow sprinkles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love any feedback you have - especially constructive criticism and complements.


End file.
